


Break Me Down

by glitterburn (orphan_account)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Homin Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask and you shall receive. But only when you beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HoMin kink meme prompt 'Yunho hires prostitute!Changmin to top for him'.

It’s a quarter to eight and Changmin is seated at a table in the hotel bar, waiting. Bland lounge music plays as a background to muted conversation, polite laughter, and the clink of ice cubes in tumblers. The lights are low and the heating is turned up a shade too high, creating an atmosphere of intimacy, but it’s nothing more than a cheap trick to aid seduction and ensure repeat purchases at the bar. Changmin studies the people around him, idly deciding who’s here on legitimate business, who’s here to indulge in an affair, and who’s here to use the services of a man like him.

A couple of his colleagues are already working here tonight. The place is classy enough to appeal to most of the agency’s clientele and the manager is fully cognisant of the profession practised in certain areas of his hotel. The agency has an arrangement regarding certain rooms here; it is a deal mutually profitable to both businesses.

Changmin wonders when his client will arrive. Some turn up early and circle his table like carrion crows or terrified moths; others delay their appearance for anything up to twenty minutes. Like most things, it always comes down to power and pride and how far his clients will go to sacrifice those things in order to find the release they crave. 

He always sits at the same place when these meetings are arranged. It’s easier this way—no need to wear a rose or carry a book of poetry or whatever to signal his identity. He always sits at table fourteen, by the faux Victorian lamp and potted cacti. He always wears a casual suit, dark blue and elegant, and he never has anything on the table in front of him. No drink, no book, no newspaper. He sits alone and watches and waits for however long it takes his client to turn up.

A man enters the bar. Changmin looks at him and knows without doubt that this is his client. Tall and confident, with a somewhat delicate face at odds with a rangy body, the man is dressed in an expensive suit and carries his charisma like a shield. He attracts attention the moment he comes in, but acts as if he’s trying to deflect it. He’s careful rather than hesitant, counting the tables in the bar, looking for the lamp and the cacti which would have been described to him when he arranged this rendezvous. 

Changmin checks his watch. It’s eight o’clock. His client is exactly on time. That’s rare, and speaks of someone aware of his responsibilities, in tight control of his emotions, and respectful of other people’s time. In Changmin’s experience, such a man is either deadly boring in bed or an absolute firecracker. He hopes very much for the latter. 

The client smiles at him, drops the caution, and comes right over without hesitation.

That doesn’t usually happen, either. Changmin likes it. Likes _him_.

The client stands in front of him, still smiling.

“Yes,” says Changmin in response to the unspoken question in the client’s eyes. “I am.” He jerks his chin towards the seat opposite. “Sit down for a moment.”

His client sits. His smile is all bravura confidence, but beneath it Changmin senses nervousness. It’s in Changmin’s interests to draw out the nervousness, exploit it in an erotic way, and make sure his client wants to come back for more. He slouches in his chair and stares at his client in silence, making it obvious that he’s stripping him with his gaze and judging him.

It works. The client starts to look flustered. In an obvious effort to regain control, the client glances at his watch, then leans forward and says, “I want the full hour.”

Changmin tries not to smile. They all say that. No exceptions. Perhaps if he’d paid so much money up front for an hour of sex, he’d say the same thing. He keeps his professional face on and nods seriously. “You won’t need to worry about that.”

His client glances about without really looking at his surroundings. His expression is somewhere between uncertain and impatient. “Maybe we should go up to the room?”

“In a moment.”

Changmin didn’t mean it to come out sounding so sharp, but his client reacts in a very satisfying way. He gives a sort of startled little jump, then exhales in a rush. A faint wave of colour pinks his face. It’s gone in an instant, but for Changmin it’s more than enough for him to start working on what his client might want from him.

He leans across the table. “Tell me your name.”

His client looks confused. “I thought you knew. When I... um, when I made the booking,” he actually winces when he says the word, “I thought my, uh, my details were passed along to—to the...” He stops, floundering.

Changmin takes pity on him. “To me?”

“Yes.”

“Sometimes that happens,” Changmin says, “but not always. A lot of people use false names. Most of my clients don’t even care to know my name.” He pauses, wishing he could take that back; he sounds jaded, and it’s not the impression he wants to give.

The client gives him a soft-eyed look. “And what is your name?”

“Changmin.” As soon as he’s said it, Changmin wants to kick himself. That’s not his working name, and he has a rule against giving out his real name. Too late now, and anyway, he supposes it doesn’t really matter.

It seems to matter to his client, though, who suddenly smiles like a sunbeam. “I’m Yunho. Hi.” He reaches across the table, hesitates as if trying to work out if it’s socially acceptable to shake hands with a prostitute, then asks, “Can I get you a drink?”

“You came here to have sex with me,” Changmin says, taking the proffered hand and running his fingertips from the inside of Yunho’s wrist across his palm. “This isn’t a date.”

Yunho blushes. “But it could be, right? I mean, I’ve already paid for this. For you. For your time, I mean.” He’s falling over his words; he looks annoyed with himself at the lapse. He’s completely adorable. “If I just want to sit here and have a drink with you for an hour then you’d do that, wouldn’t you?”

“That would be an expensive drink.” Changmin isn’t surprised by Yunho’s sudden reticence. He’s had any number of clients baulk at sex for whatever reason. If they want to spend their time talking or just being held, it’s nothing to him. He still gets paid. But today the prospect of easy money disappoints him. Yunho is hot. Perhaps not his usual type, but the combination of the delicate, kittenish face and the suggestion of a strong body is enough to pique Changmin’s interest in every sense.

Yunho gazes at him. “I didn’t expect you to be so...”

“Young?” Changmin supplies, his smile twisting. “I’m legal, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Yunho makes a soft sound of amusement, or disbelief, or both. “I was going to say ‘gorgeous’. You are. I didn’t expect someone so stunning.”

That throws Changmin just a little, but only for a moment. He allows himself to be flattered by what he can tell is genuine admiration. Yunho’s every thought is reflected in his face. It’s appealing, but Changmin wonders how the hell this guy can do any kind of business when he’s so open with his emotions. Then he thinks how best to use this knowledge to his advantage during their own transaction.

“Thanks,” he says belatedly, realising he’s rude not to accept the compliment. “The agency likes to hear things like that. Client satisfaction is paramount. Aesthetics are just as important as skill and experience.”

Yunho looks startled. “And you? Don’t you like to hear things like that? It was the truth, anyway. It’s not like I was saying it just so I could hit on you.”

“You don’t need to hit on me. You already paid for it.”

“That doesn’t mean—” Yunho bites off whatever he was going to say. He lifts a hand to his collar, straightens his already straight tie. “I’m sorry. I’m new to this.”

Changmin takes the opening. “What did you want to do to me?” Talking about sex with a shy client, he’s found, either breaks down their inhibitions or sends them scurrying to the bar in search of liquid courage.

Yunho looks at him. Looks away. The tip of his tongue comes out, dabs at the delicious satiny pout of his lower lip. “I want you to fuck me.”

Present tense, Changmin notes, a spark of delight going through him. He leans back in his chair, keeping his expression neutral while he considers his client. Usually he ends up bottoming on the job, but as a personal choice he prefers to top. The thought of fucking Yunho into the mattress appeals greatly. He’s not going to settle for just a drink and a nice safe chat. Time to push a little.

“You like being fucked?” Changmin asks. Right at that moment a waiter pauses by their table. The waiter overhears, gasps in shock and goes to back away, but Changmin stops him. “Two whiskies,” he orders, keeping his gaze fixed on Yunho. “Whatever’s expensive and single malt. No ice. Put it on his tab.”

The waiter murmurs an acknowledgement and hurries off.

Yunho stares at Changmin, cheeks pink with embarrassment but his eyes alight with excited anticipation.

They don’t speak again until the waiter returns and leaves the drinks on the table. 

Yunho stares at the tumbler in front of him. “I don’t usually drink whisky.”

“You do tonight.” Changmin takes a sip of his drink and hums in appreciation. It’s rough and smoky and slides down his throat like a flame. He looks at Yunho. “You’ll do a lot of things tonight that you don’t usually do.”

Yunho’s lips part; he’s blushing again. 

Changmin knows he’s got him. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you like being fucked?”

Yunho toys with his glass. “I don’t know. I’ve never done it before.”

Now that _is_ a surprise. Changmin puts down his drink before he can spill it. “You’re a virgin?”

“No,” Yunho says, quickly. And again, just as quickly: “Yes. _No_. Not really.”

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “Virginity is a state that is or is not. So, are you or aren’t you?”

Yunho’s brows draw together. “I’ve had sex!”

“Are you going to be difficult over this?” Changmin moves his tumbler around in front of him in a lazy circle, agitating the whisky until he can smell the peaty, cutting scent of it. “Have you ever fucked a man or a woman?”

Yunho glares. “Yes.”

“Have you ever been fucked by a man or a woman?”

“No.”

“Then you’re a virgin.” Changmin feels way too pleased with himself. He doesn’t usually get a kick out of deflowering ass-virgins, but he’d be stupid not to want a bite or two of Yunho’s cherry.

“Your definition of the term is inaccurate,” Yunho says, all huffy.

“My definition,” Changmin agrees, emphasising the first word. “My definition, my rules. So, my little virgin, why—”

Yunho interrupts. “I’ve fucked myself, does that count?”

His voice has grown louder. The couple at the next table pause in their conversation to stare. Changmin considers waving to them but he doesn’t want to draw Yunho’s attention to how loud he’s become. Instead Changmin assumes a politely bored expression and says, “Tell me what you did.”

“I bought a dildo.” Yunho stops, looking shocked that he’s having this conversation.

Changmin isn’t going to give him time for shame to get its claws too deeply into him. “How big? What colour? A realistic one or is it all smooth? Where did you get it, a sex shop or online?”

Yunho is blushing, but he starts answering: “Eight inches, black—oh God.”

“Mm, nice.” Changmin nudges the second glass of whisky towards him. “Drink, sweet thing. It tastes good. Continue.”

“I took a bath and lubed it up and put it inside me. The first time, it hurt a bit and then it didn’t. Then it was—it felt...” Yunho pauses, takes a huge gulp of his drink. He swallows, his throat working around the fire, and Changmin hisses, wants to follow the path of the whisky with his tongue, with his cock.

“Don’t stop there.” Enjoying in equal measure Yunho’s embarrassed anger and the image of him pleasuring himself, Changmin wriggles in his seat. His cock has stiffened to almost painful strength. “Did you like it deep in your ass?” he ask-growls. “Did you come really hard?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Yunho shoots him a furious look. “You should be doing all this—this dirty talk, not me.” 

“No,” Changmin says, “you’re doing exactly what I say you should be doing, and you’re absolutely loving it.” He smiles. “Admit it, you’re hard right now. Your cock is so hot and hard you want to touch yourself. Why don’t you? Go on. Put your hand on your dick and touch it.” 

Yunho obeys, dropping his hand from the table into his lap. He looks startled that he’s actually doing it. 

Changmin almost groans. “Are you hard for me, baby?”

Yunho goes red. He stares at Changmin with a breathtaking combination of arrogance and uncertainty and, above all, the desire to please. “Yes,” he says. He’s trembling. “Yes, I am.”

Decision time. Changmin gambles. “You have a choice. Either you go to the men’s room and beat off, or you follow me upstairs and let me fuck you. Either way will give you some satisfaction, but only with me will you be able to find release.” He drains his whisky, pushes back his chair and stands, letting Yunho see just how aroused he is. “What’ll it be?”

Yunho gets to his feet, drawing his jacket closer in an attempt to hide his own erection. “You.”

*

The room is on the first floor. Changmin is glad it’s not far; for once he doesn’t want to wait to get his hands on his client. They remove their shoes and stare at each other, caught between awkwardness and lust. Yunho is the first to look away; his gaze darts around the room, then settles on the selection of condoms and lube on the bedside table. There are toys in the drawer, but for an initial meeting Changmin prefers to keep it strictly bodies-only as a way of measuring what his clients most need. This time being a first time in more than one sense, he’s definitely going to do it his way.

He saunters across the room and sits on the bed, legs spread, and leans back. “Take your clothes off.”

The command is obviously not what Yunho was expecting. He hesitates, his gaze dipping down to where Changmin’s erection strains at the front of his trousers. Amused by how still and quiet Yunho has gone, Changmin cants his hips and strokes himself through the material. “If you want this, you’ll do what I say. I want you naked.”

Yunho lifts a hand and pulls at his tie. The silk slithers free, drapes against his shirt. He looks self-conscious for a moment, then he smiles. He’s sunshine and warmth, and Changmin presses down hard on his erection as it jerks in response. He should not be having such a schoolboy reaction to his client. He frowns, and Yunho obviously takes this as a sign to hurry up. 

He takes off his jacket and folds it over the nearest chair. Off comes the tie, and then he’s unbuttoning his shirt. Occasionally Yunho flashes a look in his direction, and Changmin obliges with a hungry stare. For some reason, Yunho keeps his shirt on once it’s unfastened. He takes off his socks and then his trousers. Then he pauses, as if he can’t decide what should be removed next. Changmin considers demanding that he lose the shirt, but then Yunho slides down his boxer-briefs and Changmin purrs in appreciation. Even half hard, Yunho’s cock is magnificent.

He’s still wearing the shirt. Changmin can’t understand why. It’s not like it’s hiding anything, unbuttoned like that. Changmin makes an impatient gesture. “Take it off.”

Yunho hesitates a moment longer, a blush firing in his face, and then he eases the shirt off his shoulders, lets it fall, and stands there naked.

Changmin licks his lips. Fuck if that isn’t a glorious sight. Long legs and a long body, that huge cock and heavy balls, and a delicious pillowy chest with the cutest little dusky nipples. Hell, yes, this is going to be a good night, Changmin just knows it. He summons Yunho to him with an imperious crook of his fingers. “Now come and take my clothes off.”

Yunho approaches the bed with alacrity. He’s much more enthusiastic about divesting Changmin of his garments than he was about undressing himself. As soon as he gets him out of his shirt, Yunho stops to run his hands down Changmin’s chest. “You’re gorgeous,” he offers, and it’s done so sweetly that Changmin doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“So are you,” he replies, but it sounds insincere. He’s being honest, damn it, but he can tell Yunho doesn’t believe him. It shouldn’t matter what Yunho believes, but suddenly it’s important. Changmin grabs his hands and yanks Yunho onto the bed. They both go sprawling. Changmin climbs on top, pins him down, and kisses him.

It startles them both. They draw back, staring at one another. Changmin wonders if he’s lost his mind. He doesn’t usually do kissing. Not on the mouth, anyway. Then he figures that he’s done it once, he may as well do it again. He dips his head and kisses Yunho, who is far less reticent about it this time. Yunho opens himself up to the kiss, arms going around Changmin and a needy little groan echoing in his throat. He tastes of whisky and need. His scent fills Changmin’s head, the spicy notes of cologne mixed with the slightest sour tint of nervousness.

Changmin pulls back. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Yunho blinks at him, expression dazed. “Fuck me.”

“Try again.” Changmin lowers his head, gets right into Yunho’s face. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Yunho’s lips move, forming silent, incomprehensible words. He’s fighting what he most wants; he turns his head in denial, stares at the door for a moment, then looks up at Changmin. He’s so tense, so at odds with himself that it’s going to be a privilege to unravel him.

“I,” Yunho begins, then falls silent. His lashes quiver against his cheeks like moth wings. He’s blushing.

“Say it, pretty baby.” Changmin strokes a finger over Yunho’s lips, fascinated. His mouth is so soft. “C’mon, say it.”

“I want,” Yunho says, anguished-ecstatic, “I want you to break me down.”

Changmin gives a pleased sigh, runs his hands over Yunho’s body. “That’s right. I’m going to break you. And you’re going to love it.”

Yunho makes a sound somewhere between protest and agreement, arching into Changmin’s touch. He stills when Changmin slides a caress over his chest, his breathing quickening and the blush deepening. His eyes flicker. 

Changmin considers, then takes Yunho’s hands one at a time and urges them upwards. “Over your head,” he orders softly. “Palms flat against the headboard.”

Yunho obeys, but looks a bit panicky. “Are you going to tie me up? I don’t want that. Don’t tie me up.”

“I’m not going to tie you up,” Changmin says, rolling onto his side for long enough to strip off the rest of his clothes. “I don’t need to. You’re going to keep your hands there all by yourself. You’re going to be good for me.”

“I can do that,” Yunho says, wide-eyed as he gazes at Changmin’s naked body.

“I know you can.” Changmin comes back to lie tangled with him, strokes one hand down over Yunho’s tensed arms, then puts his nose into Yunho’s armpit and breathes him in. Yunho squeaks and shifts sideways, shivering as Changmin licks through the sexy brush of hair, seeking out the taste of Yunho’s sweat. Aw shit, he’s so in trouble. Changmin takes pride in his work and occasionally he even enjoys it, but he’s in serious danger of enjoying Yunho far too much. _He’s a client_ , Changmin reminds himself. _Just a client_.

Yeah, like a Ferrari is just a car and champagne is just fizzy grape juice.

Changmin swirls his tongue in Yunho’s armpit, sucks at the hair until it’s damp, then drags a slow wet trail down across Yunho’s chest. He fastens his mouth over a nipple, flicks at it with his tongue-tip, then catches the hard nub of flesh between his teeth. 

Yunho inhales sharply, chest rising; he holds his breath, quivering, then says low-voiced, “Don’t. I don’t like anyone to touch me there.”

“You’re lying.” Changmin feels Yunho’s cock jerk against his thigh and reaches down, measures it in his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Mm, you’re a big boy. Big and thick and oh, so _hard_. I think you like me sucking your nipples.”

“No.” The denial is breathy and drawn-out as Yunho squirms. “I don’t like my chest. It’s—it’s too big.”

Changmin pounces on the admission. “You have cute little titties.”

Yunho shakes his head, the blush burning him up with shame. “God, don’t.”

“I think they’re sexy.” Changmin lets go of Yunho’s cock and sits astride his waist, positioning Yunho’s dick so it’s not trapped between their bodies, so he can’t grind up against Changmin’s thighs. When Changmin leans forward to play with Yunho’s nipples, he can feel the heat of Yunho’s cock resting against the curve of his ass. Frustration for both of them, but Changmin at least gets to rub his own erection against Yunho’s abs, and for sure he has the better view. 

He puts his hands on Yunho’s chest, squeezes his pecs. “I’m not going to do anything else until I hear you tell me how sexy they are.”

“You can’t do that!” Yunho glares. “I paid for you—you have to do what _I_ want!”

Changmin purrs. “That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Yunho tears his gaze away, but not before Changmin sees the realisation of surrender in his expression. “Oh God.”

“Yes,” Changmin says, very softly. “You’re going to ask for everything you want, and only then will I give it to you. Do you understand?”

Yunho closes his eyes. Nods. “Yes.”

“But first...” Changmin puts two fingers beneath Yunho’s chin and turns his face until Yunho is looking up at him again, “first, pretty baby, I want you to tell me you have cute little titties.”

A blush drowns Yunho, the colour spreading from his face down his neck. He writhes as if he’s trying to buck Changmin off him, but his hands remain flat against the headboard. He doesn’t want to go anywhere. He’s fighting his own sense of shame, and while it’s obviously tormenting him, he’s also hugely aroused by the conflict.

Changmin bends down, drags his tongue through the light glistening of sweat on Yunho’s chest. God, the taste of him. He does it again, grazes at a nipple with his teeth, pinching at the other between thumb and forefinger. Yunho thrusts up helplessly against him, mewling. The sound goes straight to Changmin’s dick. “Tell me,” he growls.

“I can’t,” Yunho says in a frantic tone that very much suggests that he can.

“You can. You will.” Changmin slips a hand down to his cock and gives himself a couple of long, luxurious strokes, gripping tight and moaning, feeling Yunho tremble beneath him. His pre-come oozes over his fingers, and Changmin lifts his hand and strokes it in a thin wet stripe across Yunho’s chest, over his nipples. 

Yunho makes a shocked sound and redoubles his feeble attempts to fuck the air and get Changmin off him at the same time. His hands still don’t move, although when Changmin dips his head forward and licks the pre-come off Yunho’s nipples, Yunho almost drops his arms, his fingertips scratching at the headboard. 

“I could make you come just playing up here,” Changmin tells him. “I could make this last for hours. Would you like that? I don’t have anything else I need to do this evening. I could keep you here all night and force you to come over and over again.”

Yunho makes a strangled noise. “I just want you to fuck me!”

“You wanted your money’s worth. I’m making sure you get it.”

“No, you’re fucking _with_ me and I—I...”

“You don’t like it?” Changmin croons. He sits up, nudges his ass back against Yunho’s stiff dick. “Then why are you so hard, baby? Why is your big thick cock dripping wet for me? C’mon, I’m not asking you to do anything difficult. Just say a few little words and I promise I’ll fuck you.”

Yunho is breathing very fast, his eyes glittering. “You shit. You bastard.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Making you say and do all the nasty, bad things you really want.” Changmin reaches back and closes his hand around Yunho’s erection, tugging down on it until he feels it throb with want. “If I’d known you were going to be this troublesome, I’d have brought a cock ring for you to wear. I could always improvise—shoelaces make a good substitute if tied the right way...”

“Stop it!” Yunho slams his hands on the headboard. He sounds angry and sexed-up, and he’s so fucking hot Changmin wants to frame this moment. “Okay,” Yunho snaps at him. “Okay... I—I have—”

“Louder, sweet thing.”

“I have cute little titties!” Yunho shouts. He looks furious, but his breath is panting out of him, his chest rising and falling sharply with the strength of his arousal.

Changmin sighs in satisfaction. “Yeah, you do. They’re so fucking cute I’m going to come all over them.”

“Wha—” Yunho struggles again, looking both offended and excited.

“Really fucking cute,” Changmin tells him, shifting forward and taking his weight through his knees. “They jiggled just now, you know, when you banged the headboard. That was so hot. Will you do it again?” He takes his cock in hand and jerks himself off, gaze flicking between Yunho’s chest and his embarrassed, conflicted expression. “C’mon, sweet thing.” He gropes him with his free hand, hissing at the warmth and softness of flesh, at the hard points of Yunho’s nipples. “God, yeah, baby. Gonna come over your cute little titties,” he gasps, and unloads his hot cream in a spattering mess.

“That’s sexy,” Changmin says, slowing his stroke and easing out every last drop. “You’re covered in my come.” He puts a hand in it, strokes it all across Yunho’s chest, rubs it over his nipples. Lifting his fingers, Changmin makes as though to lick them clean, then he reconsiders and offers his hand to Yunho. “You do it.”

Yunho snaps his teeth at Changmin’s fingers, but then his nostrils flare at the musky scent and he extends his tongue, dabs at Changmin’s fingertips. He makes a growly noise and lunges his head forward, sucks at Changmin’s fingers, laps at his palm until his hand is clean. 

“You said you’d fuck me,” Yunho says. “You promised.”

“Not my fault you’re so damn sexy.” Changmin flashes him a grin and shifts up even higher to sit astride Yunho’s chest. Their skin sticks together, his semen mixing with Yunho’s sweat to streak the inside of his thighs. He’s never enjoyed getting this messy with a client before. “If you want a good fucking, you’d better help me get hard again.”

Yunho stares at Changmin’s softened cock and licks his lips.

“If you want it,” Changmin reminds him, “you have to ask for it.”

Yunho forgets to blush this time. His gaze is boldness incarnate. “I want to suck your cock.”

“Oh, yeah.” Changmin feeds it to him, inch by inch. Yunho has the sweetest mouth he’s ever seen. Changmin doesn’t know what he likes more, the heat of it, the wetness, the slide of Yunho’s tongue against the underside of his cock, the ticklish strokes right where the shaft joins the head, or maybe it’s the unbeatable thrill of getting hard in the mouth of such a sexy man, or perhaps it’s just the sight of Yunho swallowing his dick like he’s desperate to get as much of it down his throat as possible. 

Aware of the limits of their positions, Changmin is careful to keep his thrusts shallow, but Yunho is greedy, wanting more and more, until Changmin begins to wonder if he has the capacity to serve Yunho the way he’s demanding.

Yunho lets Changmin’s cock slide from his lips with a wet sound. Looking up, his eyes blaze with need and command. “Fuck me. Please, please fuck me.”

“You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve this.” Changmin grabs for the condoms and lube on the bedside table and succeeds in knocking half of them onto the floor in his haste. Shit, when did he lose his grip on the situation? Determined to get it back, he tears open one of the foil packets with his teeth and unrolls the condom over his dick. Yunho watches him, gaze avid and unwavering.

Changmin climbs off him and kneels in the centre of the bed. “Let go of the headboard,” he says. “Come here and spread those sexy legs for me.”

Yunho wriggles down the mattress. His poor unattended cock is throbbing red and drooling all over the place. Changmin resists the urge to give it a quick lick. Instead he pulls Yunho into his lap, arranging him like a doll. Taking Yunho’s right foot in his hands he lifts it, bending the leg and hooking the ankle over his shoulder. Yunho’s left leg he curls around his waist. This isn’t the easiest way to take a virgin, but Changmin isn’t going to miss out on a single one of Yunho’s expressions while they fuck. 

The position opens Yunho up completely, his hips tilted upwards and his hole easily accessible to Changmin’s lubed fingers. “I’m sorry it’s cold,” Changmin murmurs as Yunho flinches. He squirts more lube onto his hand, rubs his fingers together to warm the gel, then slides two fingers inside Yunho’s ass. Yunho bites his lip and shoves down against Changmin’s hand. Changmin scissors his fingers, stretching Yunho’s hole. Yunho covers his mouth with the back of his forearm and makes a muffled sound.

More lube. Changmin pushes in a third finger, fucks Yunho a little then pulls out. Anticipation and excitement batter at him. Shit, how long has it been since he wanted to bang a guy this much? He dribbles more lube along his cock, slicks it up the length, and leans forward to stroke the head of his dick through Yunho’s crack, all slippery now with the gel melting and running in the heat of his body. Changmin fingers him once more, then replaces his fingers with his cock and eases inside that sweet little opening. 

Yunho groans as Changmin penetrates him. He claws at the duvet with his free hand; his fingers curl as he bites down on the wrist over his mouth. Changmin goes blank with pleasure at the heat and oh, _fuck_ , the grip Yunho has on his dick is incredible. He jerks in a few inches more, hears a long shuddery gasp from Yunho. Changmin echoes the sound as he sinks into him right up to the hilt. “God, you’re tight,” Changmin moans in appreciation. “You have the tightest, sweetest ass I’ve ever climbed inside.”

Yunho makes a desperate noise. “Fuck me. I can take it.”

“I know you can, baby.” Changmin withdraws, slams back inside. Yunho gasps and rises to meet him, hips ramping up. Changmin can’t help himself; he takes hold of Yunho’s hip, the back of his thigh, and plunges into him, setting a fast pace. Yunho snarls at him, then laughs. He lifts both hands above his head, his body open and vulnerable in every way. “Changmin. God, yes. This is what I wanted. _You_ are what I wanted.”

The sound of his name on Yunho’s lips is enough to drive Changmin wild. He abandons the last shreds of his control and shifts their positions again, pressing deeper into Yunho and fucking him harder. Yunho gives another joyous laugh, thriving on the sex no matter how brutal Changmin gets with him, and then he makes a fluttery sound and arches and lifts and tightens and comes, explodes, shooting long milky strands all over them both.

Changmin slows his pace, panting for breath. He doesn’t think he can stop, but some men are too sensitive after orgasm and he has no desire to hurt Yunho. 

“Don’t fucking stop!” Yunho yells at him, or perhaps it was ‘Don’t stop fucking’; Changmin can barely hold rational thought in his head and even basic comprehension is beyond him right now. Either way, he has his orders and sets to his task with renewed vigour. Yunho is really tight around him now, the lube squelching out of his hole with each thrust. The obscene sound makes Changmin even more hot and bothered than he should be, and it feels like he’s falling, faster and deeper and completely out of control.

*

By the time Changmin finishes, Yunho is hard again. Changmin rewards him for his eagerness by masturbating him slow and easy while they kiss. 

They lie together afterwards, both breathing hard, hot and sticky and with sweat trailing and soaking into the sheets. Changmin checks the bedside clock. It’s close to two hours since they came up to the room. This should be where he bills Yunho for the extra time, but he keeps quiet. He doesn’t care.

They shower together. Changmin has never let a client clean up with him before. Come to think of it, he’s done a lot of things tonight that he wouldn’t usually do with a client. It’s not just that Yunho is hot. He’s had a lot of hot guys with sweet faces and long legs and tight asses—okay, maybe he hasn’t had _that_ many—okay, maybe Yunho is the first guy to possess all of those criteria—but...

Yunho complains about the heat and turns the temperature down. Changmin yelps and bats at him, turns the taps on full blast, and they both squall at the shock of the shower running cold before the water turns boiling hot. Changmin dials the temperature down to something more bearable and pins Yunho against the wet tiles. He doesn’t intend to do it, but suddenly they’re kissing, and Yunho’s arms are around him, cradling him tight, and it feels _nice_. 

They keep on kissing, lather each other up and jerk each other off, heady on steam and heat and the close intimacy of the shower cubicle.

Yunho gets out first. Changmin stays in the shower, turns the temperature up to high again, and stands, head bowed, the drumming of the water obliterating the direction of his thoughts. 

When Changmin finally leaves the bathroom wrapped in a towel, he finds Yunho fully dressed and waiting for him. Yunho’s eyes darken as they look at each other; Changmin feels a familiar kick of lust and forces himself not to give in to it. 

The moment tightens. Yunho asks, “Can I see you again?”

Changmin takes a deep breath. “No.”

Yunho’s face falls, disappointment and humiliation cutting a red stripe across his cheeks. “Oh. I see. Well, then.” He looks bewildered, then draws on his pride and turns on his heel and heads for the door. 

Shit. So much for his great idea. Fail, Changmin. “Wait,” he croaks. 

Yunho reaches the door. Closes his fingers around the handle. He pauses, turns back. “Thank you, it was—”

Changmin knows it’s now or never. “I do want to see you again, but not like this. Not with you as my client.” He grits his teeth, expecting a rejection. Not many men would willingly date a guy who fucks other men for a living. Not many men would even contemplate it, but he hopes that Yunho is different. Changmin clutches at the towel around his waist and says, “Ask me on a date.”

Yunho stares at him with an expression of uncertainty that slowly grows to become beaming delight. “Changmin, will you have dinner with me tomorrow?”

Changmin smiles. “It’d be my pleasure.” He drops the towel and stands there naked and wet. “It isn’t tomorrow for another few hours. Now get your sweet ass back over here. I have plans for you.”


End file.
